


Live Some More

by ninchannie



Series: Maid Café AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Chan in a maid dress, Cheesy Chan, Condoms, Confident Kim Seungmin, Dating, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, First Dates, M/M, Maid dress, Shy Bang Chan, Switching, again... I think it's really cute, but it's really cute I promise, imagined exhibitionism, imagined public sex, kind of rough, like... damn boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “Let me get this straight, you want me to wear your maid dress and to spoil you while I’m wearing it?”Seungmin nods courtly.“O-okay... and then you want me to fuck you… while I wear your maid dress?” Chan makes careful choice of every syllable as his mind conjures up image after image of unholy things he should keep well hidden.“Yeah, that’s what I want,” Seungmin says, his voice completely unaffected. “Would you like that?”“Fuck yeah,” Chan blurts out, his eyes widening. “I mean, uh, sure. Sounds alright.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Series: Maid Café AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095083
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Live Some More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Channies_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channies_Room/gifts).



> "Live Some More" follows up the happenings of my fic “Live a Little”, however you can read it on its own as well for some of that delicious porn :3
> 
> This is a commission for Channies_Room on here, I hope you like what I did!!
> 
> If you want to commission me you can find more info on Twitter @ninchannie

One week has passed since Chan asked Seungmin out on the date and they have yet to plan it. Somehow, they ended up in Seungmin’s condo again – under the guise of more tax induced documenting – but miraculously they ended up in bed… doing _anything_ but taxes.

The flowers he gave Seungmin are withering in a wine-bottle-turned-vase on the nightstand and Chan can’t help but look at them, even with someone much prettier in his arms, who’s tracing circles on his chest while dozing off in a post-orgasm haze. But they didn’t fuck… which Chan thinks they should keep putting off until they went on that date, right? That seems like the adult thing to do…

Well, they didn’t fuck, but he gave Seungmin a handjob while the younger fingered him open with his pretty, long fingers and-

Yeah, Chan really needs that date sooner rather than later.

“So, what do you want to do,” he asks to ease into the topic, Seungmin fluttering his eyes open and looking up at him curiously from under gorgeous lashes. “For our date.”

Seungmin can’t help but smile cutely for a second, before catching himself and raising a brow. “What’s the rush, Channie? You’re in my bed right now, is that not enough?” His voice is teasing, like it sometimes gets when he plays with Chan at the café, flustering him in front of everyone else.

Softly, Chan brings a hand up to tilt Seungmin’s face up at him, his eyes immediately falling to the other’s kiss-swollen lips. “It’s not enough,” he says with a sly grin, watching Seungmin’s bottom lip push out into a pout. “I want more than just being in bed with you, and as nice as fooling around with you is… I kind of want to fool around with my boyfriend more.”

He can feel the way Seungmin’s skin heats up under his touch and how he swallows heavily.

“You know you could just ask, right? No date necessary…” The younger says, sounding shy at the admittance. Chan knows their flirting and teasing hasn’t been one-sided at all, but still, hearing Seungmin wanting the same as him makes him feel utterly giddy.

“I know,” he replies, giggling happily. “But I want that date. Even if we decide to call each other boyfriends right now, I still want it.”

Fondly rolling his eyes, Seungmin pushes himself up and climbs over Chan to take a sip of water. His body seems to go on for miles as Chan follows the lines and curves of it, his throat feeling tight and his mind swimming with the thought of Seungmin being his.

He stays in bed as Seungmin starts rummaging around, folding his clothes up while staying stark naked.

“You’re awfully romantic,” Seungmin teases as he’s picking up papers from his desk and organizes them into neat little piles. “You had sex with me before you even asked me on that date… do you want to make up for that or something? I swear, I’m not concerned about the sequence of the events at all.” He sends a wink over his shoulder, making Chan nearly tumble off the side of the bed.

“I just think it could be cute,” Chan admits truthfully when he catches himself. “I’m not prude, but I think nowadays it’s normal to, I don’t know, find someone online, meet up to fuck and then if it ends up lucky there’ll be more… there’s nothing wrong with that, but I just really want to get things right with you.”

Seungmin stops in his tracks and when he turns around his cheeks are dusted pink. “You really mean it with me, huh?” He asks, clearly only half joking as worry seeps into his voice.

Chan sits up, feeling insecure about the way his stomach folds and how his leg hair is sticking to his skin but Seungmin is looking at him with nothing but sincere admiration.

He nods. “I do. I really mean it.”

A small smile plays on Seungmin’s lips and he quickly turns around to hide it. “Okay, then we’ll go on the cheesiest first date you could ever dream of.”

Chuckling, Chan stretches his arms over his head, his shoulders cracking with the movement. Wincing, he ignores the way Seungmin giggles at him. “You got a plan then, you dork?” He asks, hoping to the god that the other does, because his mind has been pulling blanks ever since he first asked.

“ _Hmm_ , actually I do,” Seungmin exclaims, clearly playing it up. “I don’t want to be taken to a restaurant, or a café, I see enough of that every day. We will eat our lunch on our own and then we’ll meet up and do something neither of us has ever done.”

Chan expects him to continue, to throw out some ideas, but instead he stops and turns around to lean against his desk, raising his brows at Chan. The older has to restart his brain at the sight of Seungmin standing there so confidently, completely naked and talking about what will apparently be a romantic dream date.

Gulping, he shakes himself out of it. “Sounds great, that way neither of us feels left out of any skills or activities,” he manages. “What about after though, cooking together? Watching a movie? Something to settle down?”

Seungmin brings a finger to his chin as if contemplating the options, but it’s clear in his expression that he already has a plan of what he wants to happen.

“Afterwards, we’ll go to your place, or we can come here, and you’ll put this on.” He bends down to grab his maid dress from the chair. Unfolding it, he holds it up as if Chan has never seen it before. As if he doesn’t visit Seungmin wearing it at the café at least twice a week. “I want you to wear this and to pamper me a little, and then I want you to fuck me in it.”

Chan has to close his mouth.

“Let me get this straight,” he says, just to make sure his imagination isn’t going completely haywire. “You want me to wear _your_ maid dress and to spoil you while I’m wearing it?”

Seungmin nods courtly.

“O-okay... and then you want me to fuck you… while _I_ wear _your_ maid dress?” Chan makes careful choice of every syllable, keeping his voice slow and clear while his mind conjures up image after image of unholy things he should keep well hidden.

Seungmin smiles. “Yeah, that’s what I want,” he says with a completely unaffected voice. “Would you like that?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Chan blurts out, his eyes widening. “I mean, _uh_ , sure. Sounds alright.”

With a fond grin, Seungmin folds the dress up and walks back to the bed, straddling Chan’s thighs. “Just alright, huh?” He asks evilly, licking his lips. “You know I’m usually the one to cater to you in the café, so I thought it would be a cute idea to switch it around, don’t you think?”

Chan absolutely doesn’t think. He doubts he _can_ think with Seungmin all up in his face, naked and with dark eyes looking ready to devour. Somehow, he manages to get a teasing reply out. “And the maid dress is- it’s completely necessary for that?”

Chuckling, Seungmin presses a lingering kiss to his lips before pulling back just so. “Oh absolutely,” he whispers. “It needs to be as authentic as possible right? Where would be the fun otherwise.”

With trembling fingers Chan grabs Seungmin’s jaw and pulls him into a searing kiss. He barely pulls off to speak, his lips dragging wetly against the other’s. “Seems like you thought about that date an awful lot, don’t you think?”

Seungmin gasps cutely and pushes Chan off with a sheepish grin. “ _Me_?” he asks with a faux-scandalized voice. “I would never…”

🎀

Another week passes – Chan’s flowers now in the trash – and they meet up in the foyer of a giant block of a building, for their date. It’s not _that_ romantic, but there weren’t a lot of truly romantic activities neither of them has ever done to be found if they’re completely honest, so Chan and Seungmin decided this will do well enough.

Now, after paying the adult fee for the indoor playground, both of them respectively have to admit that it might not have been the best choice after all. There are people everywhere, so Seungmin pulls Chan to one of the less frequented parts of the place, an area with different climbing tracks.

A bored looking guide is talking them through it before strapping them into harnesses, pulling them tight and Chan truly begins to realize that he didn’t at all think this through. He can also see Seungmin wince next to him as the straps are pulled tight but pushes it on the noise of children all around them.

Seungmin is the first to climb up on the low platform of an artificial tree, that marks the beginning of the easiest climbing track. He follows the guides introduction on how to use the safety rope and then waits for Chan to do the same, and like that, they start their journey.

It’s definitely a date unlike anything either of them ever experienced.

The course climbs up higher and higher over wooden ladders strapped between fake trees, worn nets they have to try not to get tangled up in. All around them, ten-year-olds are climbing the tough obstacles, yet Chan finds himself struggling with easy ones, his feet getting caught, his stomach dropping at the sight of being three metres high, even with the rope holding him safe.

They just reach the highest platform of the course – which isn’t all that high – and Seungmin stops to help Chan swap the snap hook of his rope to the new line. They kept small talk all throughout the track, making jokes here and there but it feels like it’s the first time they really talk that day, nerves and excitement ebbed off.

“This is really not as fun as the website made it out to be,” Seungmin says with a grin, his cheeks dusted pink and Chan wonders if it’s because of the exhaustion of climbing up the track.

“It’s fun because it’s with you,” Chan replies quickly, looking around to check if it would be safe to kiss Seungmin but ultimately deciding against it with all the kids around them and their parents waiting on the ground. He still grabs the other’s hand. “We can leave though, if you want to. Finish the track and go home…”

Seungmin pouts and clambers on to Chan’s hands. “But we paid for two hours and we’ve barely been here for twenty minutes,” he says, and he truly sounds concerned for Chan’s wallet.

Giggling, Chan can’t help but swoop in for a quick hug. “I’d much rather go home anyway,” he whispers, raising a brow at Seungmin and the other blushes cutely but looks back just as eagerly. “There’s some _way_ more exciting things waiting th-“

“Keep it going up there!” A voice calls out from beneath them. “It’s just a short zip line, no need to be scared.” The instructors voice is still completely bored, like he doesn’t even care if the two actually go down.

Laughing, Seungmin turns around and straps himself onto the zip line, testing out how it will hold him by sitting into his harness but keeping his feet on the platform. His eyes widen and for a second, he looks like he’s actually scared, or like he’s in pain? But then he gives Chan a small wave and pushes himself off, zooming downwards.

Chan waits till Seungmin has safely landed at the goal and jumps off of the short platform to the ground, before clicking himself in. He repeats Seungmin’s motions and tests the feeling out at first, feeling the way the harness hugs him tight and stretches his legs and his eyes widen too.

With pink cheeks, he pushes himself off.

🎀

Seungmin hands Chan the maid dress from his backpack like some sort of secret package and sits down on Chan’s creaky couch while the other disappears into the bathroom. The younger’s cheeks are hot, and he shuffles around until he finds a comfortable position before looking around.

The apartment really isn’t much, but it isn’t as rundown as Seungmin’s and just slightly bigger. Chan even has a curtain hung around his bed, to hide it from the rest of the studio if needed.

His kitchen is nicer than Seungmin’s too and Chan even has an island counter with barstools, which seems way cooler to Seungmin than it actually is. He also has a selection of mugs from all over the world, proudly displayed on top of the cabinets and clearly not used. It’s terribly cute and Seungmin wonders when he grew this soft as to find a mug-collection endearing enough to make him feel weak in the knees. Good thing he’s sitting.

Before he can ponder about it even more however, the bathroom door opens and Chan pushes his head out, barely visible in the dimness of the late afternoon sun barely making it through the clouds and windows.

“Close your eyes,” Chan asks, and his voice is so incredibly shy, Seungmin wants to do anything but that and instead just walk straight to him to take him by the hands and assure him he looks absolutely stunning. But he follows well and closes his eyes, giving Chan a short thumbs up.

The sound of bare feet padding against tile alerts him of Chan getting closer, then a light is switched on, visible even through closed lids. The feeling of hands on his own, slowly pulling him to his feet, surprises Seungmin. He manages to keep his eyes shut, relying on his other senses that are amplified by the lack of sight.

Chan’s hands are cold, like he just washed them, and his breathing fans uneven over Seungmin’s face. He drops the younger’s hands and his presence retreats, even though Seungmin can’t see that, can only feel the way the air around him grows colder again.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Chan allows softly, and his voice sounds unsure and almost frightened.

When Seungmin does, he has to blink against the light a few times before he can focus on Chan. His jaw drops almost immediately at the sight of him in the dress that’s slightly longer on him than it is on Seungmin. Chan appears to be almost be bursting out of it, but it makes his waist look incredibly slim compared to his shoulders, even though Seungmin _knows_ he’s actually quite broad.

One of the sleeves must’ve fallen off of his shoulders on the way over and he shyly pulls it on again, Chan’s other hand in front of his crotch as if to make sure the fabric won’t just fly up on its own, even though Seungmin kind of hopes it will.

It takes a while for the younger to look up from Chan’s body and to his face, his lips slightly darker than usual – a pretty berry shade – and his cheeks glittering with a little highlighter sitting high on them. For a second, Seungmin wonders if Chan is wearing contact lenses because his eyes seem to pop, but when he comes closer he realizes it’s just a hint of mascara on his lashes.

“So, do you like it?” Chan asks, blushing up to the tips of his ears.

“I love it,” Seungmin blurts out all too quickly, making the other giggle. “You’re so pretty, I just want to rip the dress off of you and bend over the couch for you… or bend you over the couch.”

Chan’s giggle turns into a squeal. “You can’t just _say_ that, Seungmin,” he says cutely. “We’re on a date, remember? I have to pamper you first…”

Smiling, Seungmin fondly shakes his head, and takes one of Chan’s hands to make him twirl around himself once, the dress flaring out prettily, before pulling him close to his body. “I’m sorry,” he says, even though he isn’t. “I just can’t keep myself in check with you looking this pretty.”

It must have been a decade since someone called Chan pretty, and it really doesn’t make him trust any more in his abilities to take care of Seungmin. To _really_ take care of him, and not just push him onto the couch and go at it right then and there.

_It’s a date_ , he reminds himself. _Acquire boyfriend first, then sex_.

“I made cookies for you,” is what he blurts out, not quite the order he wanted to do things in, but here he goes. “I actually made a little menu.”

Seungmin watches a Chan runs to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper, returning to hand it to Seungmin with a little bow and motioning him to sit down again. Trying not to gasp as he sits down, Seungmin sends the other a wide smile before reading over the menu.

It’s decorated with cute graphics, similar to the menu of the maid café, and has a few options for drinks and food, namely tea, water or a glass of freshly pressed juice, chocolate chip cookies, dark chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter chocolate chip cookies.

It’s certainly not the most extensive menu, but Seungmin can’t help but feel soft for Chan, who took the time to bake and prepare, despite working every day of the week.

“What can I bring you today, Seungminnie?” The older asks, giving him a nickname just like they do at the café.

“Is there a chef’s choice? There’s so much to choose from, I can’t decide,” Seungmin teases, bashing his lashes at Chan who has his hands clasped behind his back, all professional. Maybe he should think about switching jobs, because the dress really fits him well.

“Well, the chef _loves_ the dark chocolate chip cookies, the peanut butter ones might be slightly burned, but for you, dear Seungminnie, he recommends the sweetest of them all, classic choc chip cookies.” Chan says, smiling sheepishly.

Seungmin really couldn’t care less about the cookies when Chan is right in front of him, but he plays along. “Then I’ll just take a glass of water and a chocolate chip cookie.”

Chan bows once and takes the menu from him before turning around to walk to the kitchen, a funny waddle to his walk that Seungmin wonders if he has in the chunky shoes he has to wear to for work. He watches him roam around a little, grabbing a plate full of cookies and filling up a glass before returning.

“Here you go,” he says, setting the glass and plate down on the coffee table. “Channie’s Café hopes you’ll enjoy your meal.”

He doesn’t sit down next to Seungmin, so the younger slides over to pat the spot next to him. “I really adore your effort, but I won’t have you stand there like that,” he says with a determined expression and Chan quickly follows his request, gasping a little as he sits down.

Seungmin furrows his brows but bends forward, trying to act normal as he grabs the plate to take a cookie and point them at Chan for him to take one too. But in a move that surprises him, Chan steals the cookie from his grasp and hands him another one, slightly bigger.

“This one is prettier,” he says with a wink, before taking a bite of the cookie he took from Seungmin.

Fondly shaking his head, Seungmin wonders if Chan is able to feel his erratic heartbeat through the couch. It’s beating away in his chest like never before, but granted, Seungmin never had a crush like this ever before. Chan doesn’t even feel like a crush, he feels like a place to come home to and to find rest, which seems a lot better if you ask Seungmin.

But still it’s a scary feeling and their date really turned out to be that last barrier Seungmin gave himself to allow for more to happen. Even though he was aware he wanted more for a little while and definitely since Chan slept with him for the first time.

The cookie almost weirdly feels like a seal to that unspoken relationship between them, so Seungmin swallows his nerves and takes a bite of it, starting to chew and-

“Chan, there’s something in your cookie,” Seungmin says around a mouthful of crumbles, holding the cookie over the plate to pull at the white paper peeking out of the middle.

The other giggles awkwardly and places his own down. “Yeah, how _strange_ , huh? Maybe you should look at it or something, I don’t know just maybe,” Chan babbles, before looking off to the side and whistling as if he didn’t say a word.

Confused, Seungmin breaks the cookie in half and frees the piece of paper, cleaning it of crumbles and looking at Chan for guidance, whose eyes keep flicking back to him every few seconds. “Maybe there’s something written on it, who knows…” he says, before whistling again, very inconspicuous.

Seungmin turns the paper until the letters are the right way up and skims over them, needing a few tries for his mind to wrap around the meaning, even though it’s so incredibly obvious.

_Do you want to be my boyfriend?_

“What would you have done,” Seungmin begins, his heart going even faster than before. “What would you have done if I wouldn’t have picked this kind of cookie?”

Chan’s fingers are trembling in his lap, where they’re keeping the fabric in place, but they stop at Seungmin’s words. He blushes. “I put a note in one cookie of each kind,” he replies. “I like to be prepared too.” It’s the same wording Seungmin used, when Chan helped him with his paperwork for the first time and the younger pulled out a giant stack of condoms.

Instead of a reply, Seungmin puts the plate back on the table and throws himself to Chan’s side, wrapping his arms around the other and bringing their lips together in a hard, toothy, messy kiss. He bends back, ready to talk, but is pulled in even tighter, kissed once more. Harder, toothier, messier.

“I take that as a yes?” Chan asks, right into Seungmin’s mouth and nearly biting his lip.

Seungmin huffs and pulls away completely. “Of course yes,” he says with a pout. “A thousand times yes. It has been a yes for too long if I’m being honest.”

Giggling, Chan pushes himself to his feet and pulls Seungmin up with him. “I have another surprise,” he says cutely, shrieking afterwards as if he’s nervous Seungmin will run away. He pulls the other after him and to the bed. “Okay, close your eyes again for me?”

With an exaggerated sigh that Chan kisses away, Seungmin does, listening to fabric shuffle and a bedframe creak, wondering if Chan is changing his sheets and that will be the surprise. He almost giggles at himself but is stopped by a soft whimper and another embarrassed noise.

“Okay,” Chan says, his voice muffled as if he’s hiding under a blanket. “You can look now.”

Seungmin wishes he would be more prepared, given a warning, because when he opens his eyes this time it’s not just to the sight of Chan in his maid dress, but to something even _worse_. Chan, in his maid dress, on all fours and with his face pressed into the pillow.

The fabric is flipped over his back, revealing his ass because apparently Chan wants to kill Seungmin by wearing a jockstrap of all things. But it only gets worse, because right in the middle, the black base of a plug is visible.

Gulping, Seungmin walks closer. “I guess I have a surprise for you too then…”

Chan pushes himself up onto his knees when he realizes Seungmin is opening his jeans and pulling them off along with his socks, leaving him in his shirt and some cute striped briefs that do nothing to hide his half hard cock, chubbing up just from the sight of Chan.

Seungmin climbs onto the mattress and takes one of Chan’s hands, leading it to his hip and urging him to push underneath the fabric of his underwear, back over his ass and between his legs. He can feel the way Chan’s fingers are shaking, the way he gasps when they touch the silicone.

“Y-you too?” He asks, eyes wide. Seungmin nods shyly before dropping his head to Chan’s shoulder.

“The whole. Damn. Day,” he accentuates each word by pressing a kiss to Chan’s collar bone. “The climbing was _torture_ , I really didn’t think that through beforehand.”

Chan chuckles, pressing down on the base of Seungmin’s plug and making him gasp, his legs shaking from the feeling of it _finally_ being moved. “Me neither,” he admits. “I just thought you’d enjoy the surprise, but I didn’t realize I would effectively edge myself for the whole day… although I should’ve known.”

“Yeah?” Seungmin’s voice is slurred when Chan coaxes the plug out just so before letting it get sucked right back in. “You did this before?” Chan nods against the side of Seungmin’s face. The younger lifts his head to bring it directly next to Chan’s ear. “I didn’t,” he whispers. “I bought the plug specifically for today.”

“Oh my god,” Chan gasps, quickly pulling his hand from Seungmin’s underwear to push it down. “You need to get inside of me right the fuck now, so I can get inside of you right after. We’re not letting this opportunity go to waste.”

Seungmin can’t help but giggle when Chan basically shoves him to the side to grab lube from the nightstand. He pushes his underwear off all the way and discards of his shirt, grabbing his cock to bring himself to full hardness, just in time for Chan to come back with a condom taken from a brand-new box he ripped into.

“How do you want it?” Chan asks, almost frantic, his eyes dark and glossed over. Seungmin gently brings his hand to his face.

“Chan, Channie, slow down,” he says soothingly. “We have all the time in the world, okay? We can take our time.”

“I _knooow_ ,” Chan whines. “But I don’t want to wait any longer. Not only have I been horny basically all day, I also have a _boyfriend_ now. I have a Seungmin boyfriend and I want to love him and feel him, and I want… I just want you.”

“Okay, I got you, you’re very eager,” Seungmin teases, his thumb tracing over Chan’s top lip and smudging the lipstick even more, as if it’s not already making a mess of his mouth. “I want you too, you know I do. But I want to do it right and take my time, so tell me what you want to do, and I’ll make sure to give you a great time.”

Chan nods. “I-I know you will… It’s been a long time since I- Since I’ve been this open with someone, my brain is going _wild_ right now.” His voice is jumbly and cute, making Seungmin hold onto him even tighter as if to keep him together. Chan takes a deep breath. “I kind of want you to bend me over and fuck me on all fours, is that too much? Is that going too fast?”

Seungmin smiles and kisses Chan on his pretty, dark lips. “I let you fuck me before we even thought of dating,” he says. “I think we’re experts at going too fast. Besides that, I _really_ want to bend you over and fuck you, as long as you can still do the same to me afterwards.”

Shaking his head Chan opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I don’t want to do the same to you… I want to be gentle. I want to be slow and careful for a bit… I can be rough when you’re more used to it, okay? But you can be as rough as you want with me, right now.”

Chan’s lips taste like heaven under Seungmin’s tongue when he kisses him again. “Okay,” he breathes, pressing his fingers to Chan’s mouth to feel him pant. “I’ll fuck you up if that’s what you want. Just enough.”

Gasping, Chan gets ready to say more, but Seungmin uses the opportunity to plunge two of his fingers into Chan’s mouth. He can easily reach the back of Chan’s throat, easily feel how Chan does _not_ choke or cough against the intrusion and instead licks wetly around the digits as best as he can.

Shaking his head, Seungmin reaches around him with his other hand, pushing the dress up to be able to reach between him and grasp the slim, long base of his plug. “You’re confusing me, Channie. On the one hand so cute with your cookies and shyness and on the other so…” He pulls on the plug, needing to tug hard to get it to move out a few centimetres. “So _slutty_. Can’t believe I can call you mine.”

Teeth clamp down on Seungmin’s fingers, as if Chan wants to reply but realizes he can’t with fingers stuffed into his mouth. “I’m yours too, don’t worry,” Seungmin helps him out. “We have each other now… truly. You’re my boyfriend, Channie… I have to get used to that word on my tongue, _boyfriend_.”

Chan is drooling around Seungmin’s fingers, deep red spit smudged at the base from his ruined lipstick. When Seungmin whispers the last word into Chan’s hear, he pulls the plug out completely, feeling the way Chan’s body clings to it before letting go in ecstasy. Chan gasps and chokes on his spit, tears springing into his eyes and making a mess of his mascara too.

Carefully, Seungmin pulls his fingers out of his mouth and pushes Chan down on all fours, flipping the dress up to reveal his stretched, pink rim. He can easily push two of his fingers into him, no resistance there at all and it makes sense when Seungmin finds the plug.

“ _Jeez_ Chan, that’s a big plug,” he says, clearly in awe.

Looking back over his shoulder, Chan smiles at Seungmin, looking wonderfully ruined. “Wanted to be ready for you… so ready you only have to put a condom on and can fuck me wherever, however you like.”

With a throbbing cock, Seungmin grabs the condom from the mattress and rips into it. “Wherever, huh? You like that?”

Chan shudders and nods, his head falling forward to rest against his forearms. “Like the fantasy of it… just someone able to use me at all points… me being good for them, so fucking good. The best fuck they ever had.”

Seungmin rolls the condom on and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. “You’re going to be the death of me if you keep talking like that,” he says, not serious at all. Seungmin presses the tip of his cock to Chan’s hole. “But actually, don’t stop. I like it.”

With that, he slowly pushes in, feeling Chan clench around him but taking him so easily, stretched beautifully open by the plug he wore all day. “Tell me,” Seungmin breathes as he pushes in further, feeling where Chan gets tighter, the plug not quite as long as Seungmin, just thicker. “Tell me all your fantasies.”

Whining, Chan moves his legs a little to be able to match Seungmin’s height more. Red-tinted drool is seeping into the pillow.

“I want you to- to fuck me before I go to work,” he slurs, choking when Seungmin finally pushes in to completion, pressing himself against Chan hard. “The train’s always so crowded… could so easily slip my pants over my ass and p-pull the plug out… you could just stick your cock in me and no one would suspect a thing.”

Cursing, Seungmin rotates his hips, testing out Chan’s reaction. He keens and arches his spine, throwing his head back. Seungmin repeats the small motions just to torture the older, to torture himself as well, as the plug moves inside of him.

“Y-you think you could keep a straight face? Could keep quiet?” He asks and Chan nods, his mouth parted with constant gasps escaping. Seungmin pulls out halfway and fucks back in hard, making skin slap against skin and Chan almost screams. “Yeah, I don’t think so, Channie…”

Shaking his head, Chan moves back against Seungmin, slipping him in even deeper and making him lose his mind even more. “I could be good, I’d be quiet,” he says. “Would manage to make you cum inside of me with all th-those people around us… you’d plug me up and send me to work like th-that.”

Seungmin pulls out further before slamming himself back in. “I have to get tested so I can fuck you without a condom,” he says, before repeating the motion, making Chan moan loudly. “Maybe you should come with me so I can use you in the waiting room as well, you’d like that, right?”

Chan curses loudly, and with the next thrust he moves back against Seungmin harder, the movement reverberating through his whole being and making him reach backwards, grasp onto anything he can reach, fingers digging hard into Seungmin’s hip. “P-please,” he begs. “Please fuck me, S-Seungmin.”

Propping up a leg to be able to move easier, Seungmin bends down to press a quick kiss to Chan’s upper back, feeling the plug move inside of him. “Your wish is my command,” he says cheesily, but neither of them cares when he begins moving and truly plows into Chan.

Seungmin doesn’t fuck as gently as Chan does. He doesn’t coax him into it, no, he grabs fistfuls of his hair and pulls his head back until he can press his lips to his cheek, grunting and moaning against his skin as he starts thrusting into him in quick, hard movements.

If Chan would have enough of a brain left to conjure thoughts, he’d wonder where all that power is coming from, but Seungmin moving inside of him and gripping his hair in a way that it will sting for a while is effectively erasing all coherency from him.

He’s glad that his body is able to hold himself up, feeling as if Seungmin would be any heavier, any stronger, Chan would collapse in on himself. But he keeps himself on his knees and moves back against Seungmin as best as he can, gurgling moans and gasps torn from his throat.

His cock is trapped in his jockstrap, painfully stuck under the elastic band and it adds to the pleasure of it all, stinging pain where Seungmin is ruining his hole, tearing at his hair and where his cock is desperately throbbing under the elastic.

The rest of Chan’s body feels like it’s swimming in pure, hot arousal, molten pleasure made of his bones and muscles. Everything feels _wet_ even though it isn’t, just sticky with sweat and drool and tears pressed out of his lash line.

Chan’s nails are digging into Seungmin’s hip and only the breathy whines pushed into his skin are reminder that Seungmin isn’t just fucking Chan. He’s also filled with the plug he wore all day, as a surprise for Chan.

Trembling fingers grasp Seungmin’s flesh, pull him apart and the way Chan has to reach back hurts in his shoulder, but the uncomfort adds another layer of pure pleasure to his body. He manages to sneak his fingers around the base of Seungmin’s plug and to pull it out just a little with the next, hard thrust.

Seungmin’s hips stutter and his movements get more erratic, control clearly slipping from his fingertips.

“W-wanna hear another f-fantasy of mine?” Chan manages to get out, a sick smile playing on his lips.

“Fuck, I’m close” Seungmin breathes against Chan’s skin. “T-tell me and make me cum, Channie.”

Chan’s heart jumps at the whiny quality of Seungmin’s voice and he pushes the plug in again, trying to fuck it in and out of Seungmin as best as he can in the awkward position. Seungmin’s thrusts slow a little, but they’re still as hard, probably making his and Chan’s skin light up a deep red.

Before Chan can begin, the plug slips from his grasp, slick with lube and Seungmin whines loudly as he’s being left empty, but Chan is quick to stuff two of his fingers into him as far as he can. “Please, Chan, tell me. I c-can’t much longer.”

Thrusting his fingers, Chan swallows the excess of spit in his mouth. “I w-want you to fuck me like this, yeah? J-just imagine us fucking just like this, but w-we’re not alone, okay? There’s other people, random strangers, no one we know.”

Seungmin’s breath hitches and his thrusts become irregular.

“You’re fucking me, and some guy comes up behind you and you just, _fuck_ , you just bend over me and let him push into you. You l-let him fuck you as you fuck me… s-stuffed full but also engulfed by me… i-imagine,“ he pushes his fingers as far into Seungmin as he can.

“ _Channie_ ,” Seungmin moans as his hips stutter and he comes, words turning to mush for a few seconds. He doesn’t stop moving, even when he feels the sting in his groin. “Y-you just became my boyfriend… you are the only one who ever fucked my a-ass and y-you’re thinking about someone else fucking me.”

Something at the thought of him being the _only_ one who ever got to be inside of Seungmin lights a fire in Chan’s chest. With all the power he possesses he pushes himself off of Seungmin, clambering away to push him down on the mattress.

He knocks the box of condoms down when he reaches for it, but eventually manages to grab one, watching Seungmin awkwardly tie up his own. Chan takes it and throws it to the side, something for his future self to worry about.

He takes the fabric of the skirt into his mouth and pushes the jockstrap down to free his cock. He rolls the condom on, using lots of lube to slick himself up before pressing Seungmin’s knees to his chest, watching his rim flutter, _begging_ him to move on, his body programmed to want Chan, because that’s the only person he ever felt.

Yeah, maybe Chan is experiencing just a tiny ego trip right now.

Running his cock over Seungmin’s rim, he digs his fingertips into one of his thighs. “It’s just a fantasy, Seungmin,” he says and finally presses down on his tip until it slips inside. He keeps on steady pressure, not going as easy on Seungmin as the first time they did this. “I can imagine you getting fucked by as many men as I want, but in the end it’s just me who ever got a piece of you.”

He bends forward, placing Seungmin’s legs over his shoulders as he pushes in. The stretch burns, both in the muscles of Seungmin’s legs as well as deep inside of him, but he takes it all, _loves_ to take it from Chan.

“J-just you,” Seungmin repeats. “For now it’s only you.”

Chan pushes in completely and kisses Seungmin wet and long, smudging his lipstick all over the other’s mouth. “For now, huh?”

“Fantasies, Chan,” Seungmin says breathily. “Y-you never know what the future holds, right?”

Kissing Seungmin’s upper lip, Chan slowly pulls out, feeling Seungmin’s body move with him. “You’re right, you never know,” he agrees in a moan. “You definitely weren’t part of my plan, but I couldn’t be happier now that you’re here.”

“M-me neither,” Seungmin gasps when Chan fills him up again, deliciously slowly. “’m so happy but you h-have to speed up. Hurts, Channie… Aren’t you hurting?”

Chuckling, Chan shakes his head. “Slow, Seungmin. We have time, remember? We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments!! Tell me your favourite parts, scream at me, anything makes me happy!!
> 
> Find me on twt/CC: ninchannie


End file.
